The pursuit of making computing systems more powerful, more power efficient, and more compact has led to increased operating speeds and lower power consumption. A critical component of operating at high clock speeds is maintaining synchronous clocks between parts of a system. Continuously monitoring clock timing may consume considerable power, which may reduce power available to perform other operations in a system.